


Broken

by Bleak_Existence1496



Series: The Long Road to Recovery [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleak_Existence1496/pseuds/Bleak_Existence1496
Summary: Goodbye, Eddie.We know what happened to Eddie, but what happened to Venom.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So as always this is unbetaed so go easy please.
> 
> And if by chance I make you cry, please collect your tears for my tea. I just don't know what else to do with them.

Flashes of colours, coupled with noises so loud they hurt flood our senses.

Pain. 

Pain floods us, so much pain.

Why is there pain? Oh right, Riot, we killed them. We had help a human, their name is missing now. The pain covers it in a mask of darkness.

A picture of someone falling reaching out for….us, yes for us. Their seem to be filled with terror, they reach for us. We reach out for them then expand ourselves to protect them.

Their name comes back to us, a beautiful perfect name fitting him.

Eddie.

Our being screams to join him, but we do not. We keep him alive at the cost of ourself.

“Goodbye, Eddie.”

The look that crosses his face makes our being freeze.

“Venom, NO!” 

Those two words connected by a single pause, a pause that meant more to us than we ever thought could.

Their world goes cold then dark as Eddie is engulfed by water. Eddie is safe, safe from Riot, save from ouir kind.

Safe. Eddie is all that mattered after that and for him to be safe is all that matters.

The world around them is dark for an expanse of time. When we finally come back to a world of silence and colour.

We feel so small and broken. We cling to a rock holding on tightly as the current pulls us. Watching a school of fish glide by. 

Hunger grips us, so we reach out yet nothing leaves us to grab. We feel, what Eddie calls, a frown form in our head. Trying to grab a fish again, the result is a tendril no longer than on of Eddie's fingers. The fish seem to be more curious about the tendril than fearful, which is good for us. The school comes within our reach and we lunge. Grabbing one fish we bond with them then quickly eat, the panic that floods the school gives us time to jump to more of their kind. Once we have our fill the floor is littered with the bodies of our kill. The remaining fish we hold, moves towards more open water away from the shore. Curling ourselves into a place of safety in the fish we fall asleep. 

Our sleep was once just darkness nothing more, but after our bond to Eddie it is filled with sounds and images. Flashes of the fight with Riot, of the Life Foundation, and most of all Eddie. Eddie's scream of terror as we say goodbye. His acceptance of us after all we did to him. We do not deserve him, yet he nor us could let go, or we think he could not let go. New images filter through of Eddie rejecting us, leaving is to die, of finding someone else to fill our place next to his heart.

There is a flurry of panic filling the fish we hide in which wakes us. As we start to pool outside the fish a net pulls us out of the water. Soon it becomes hard to breath or even move. A human looms over us and we take the chance jumping to them, they did not even notice us. 

This human gathers the fish placing them in an ice box. We shift near their lower abdomen, we note that this host is male and has something wrong with his lungs. We feel him take labored breaths and crawl up to investigate the issue. We take the chance and slowly eat the cluster of cells that cover almost all of the flesh of his lungs. He needs to live so we can get back to Eddie. This man notices the sudden change in his breath and stands up in confusion. We slide down back to his lower abdomen to hide and wait till I can jump to another human or an animal, anything to get to back to Eddie, to home.

Home.

This thought causes us to shiver with an untold emotion. We never had a home, not even amoung our kind. Eddie is home now and we wish to be home once more.

This human carries us around for longer than we would like, but it is something that needs done. We fix what ailes him to the point that he visits a place he calls a church. Another human tells him that he was healed by the hand of God, we find this insulted by this, but we let it slide since they cannot know of us. 

Time passes as we switch to a dog that roams near the house of this human. We travel with the canine for several days till we are picked up by more humans. 

Instead of taking us towards Eddie, they take further away towards the cold. We jump to one of the humans and try to get more information, but we only find care for this dog.

There is nothing we can do.

We only eat bad guys. Eddie told us this when we bonded and we even helped us be better. These humans are not had, they are good and save the dogs which are treated badly. We like them. Eddie would like them.

We miss Eddie.

We stay in the cold for some time till the humans here move quickly. They keep saying there is a dog in need of help in...San Francisco! That is where Eddie is at.

We jump to one of the humans leaving and hide. 

So close we are so close to Eddie.

The ride there is longer than we had first thought. We grow bored and explore this ones memories. We find that they are the oldest here and has been helping for a long time. They even help bad guys who want to be good. We like them the best. We check them for anything that can kill them and fix it. We want them around for a long time, like Eddie.

We miss Eddie.

We never make it to Eddie, the van gets a call and we head to Texas. We want to scream, to fight, to make then turn back, but we don't.

We miss Eddie.

We fall asleep so keep from harming this one in anger or sorrow. We sleep for such a long time we are some place warm again. We leave this human and jump from human to human to animals all in search of Eddie 

We miss Eddie. 

We find out that, we are in San Francisco! We are so close to Eddie.

I miss Eddie.

After the sun has gone down we find a bird that takes us to Eddie. We find him asleep curled in a ball tears soaking his pillow. We slide into the apartment finding it cleaner and more put together than before. Joining once more with Eddie is more than we could have imagined. 

I am home. I am safe. I have Eddie back.

We circle around his heart feeling the pain and healing his liver. He has been drinking more than normal, this worries us. We wait till he wakes to let him know we are home.

When he wakes we find out that we have been gone a year. A year without our love, our other, our world.

We show ourselves and this causes him to panic. He turns to get his phone we take control of his legs, he hated this before but we have to now. He falls and hurts his chin, we are quick to heal it before he knows of the pain. We push our arm out of his forming a hand. We take his hand in ours and everything is right once more.

“Hi Eddie.”


End file.
